


Halloween Angel

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: Steve changes his mind about the holidays.





	Halloween Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a *very old* piece and was dumped in AO3 by a now defunct Archive I used to subscribe to. I haven’t reworked it - so if you find something that’s not kosher, drop me a note. Enjoy!

 

 

Most people associate Halloween with ghosts and goblins. Me? I think of angels. Specifically, my sweet Jesse.

I’m not crazy about holidays. Christmas and Thanksgiving are okay. But the rest of them? I’m usually working and don’t really have the opportunity to do any sort of celebrating.

That all changed the moment Jesse entered my life. My lover is wild about holidays and he goes all out for each and every one. And it’s obvious, he loves Halloween. 

You should see our home. The way he has it decorated, you would think we were living in a haunted house. Jesse has every Halloween decoration known to man. And somehow he has found room for each one of them. I have bats and witches hanging from my ceiling. Skeletons on every door; cobwebs on every window. Not to mention several black iron caldrons, strategically placed so that my toes are constantly coming in contact with them.

And for some reason, Jesse is really into the "talking" decoration… which I might add, is slowly driving me insane. If I hear that midget Dracula doll sing _Monster Mash_ one more time, I’m going to take out my gun and shoot it.

Don’t even get me started on the obscene amount of candy Jesse has stashed all over the house. He knows I have a weakness for sweets. Does my lover really think I can walk past a bowl of M&Ms and NOT grab a handful? I’ll have to double up on my workouts cause there’s no way in hell I’m gonna stay slim and trim during this holiday season. And if he makes one comment about my love handles, I’ll whip his sexy ass. 

Of course, since I’m totally in love with my pumpkin patootie, you can only imagine the lengths I’ve gone to in order to make him happy. I’ve burnt nearly every one of my fingers making candied caramel apples. And the ones that aren’t burnt have been sliced and diced due to my pitiful attempts at being the next Picasso of Pumpkins. Jesse has wisely refused to comment on the carved Jack O Lanterns I gifted him with. But don’t think for one minute I haven’t seen that twinkle in his eyes each time he walks by one of my creations. Hey! I’m a detective not a sculptor.

And you better believe I’m gonna make Jesse pay big time for making me wear all those costumes. He has dragged my sorry butt to several Halloween parties and each time he insisted I go as one of his favorite comic book characters. If I see another pair of tights, it will be way too soon. I don’t care if Superman and Batman and Spiderman were "totally cool dudes." Them damn pantyhose make me itch. 

I guess I sound like the Scrooge of Spookyville. But to tell the truth, I’ve actually had a pretty good time celebrating this year’s Halloween. And tonight has been the best time of all. Tonight I’ve watched my wicked lover transform himself into the angel of hugs and kisses.

We spent Halloween at the hospital, volunteering. Our first stop was Radiology, helping x-ray the children’s candy. Jesse had the kids howling with laughter---his skeleton costume for that department was a big hit. He had it rigged so that every time the x-ray machine came on, his suit glowed. One little boy wanted to know if Jesse would come home with him and be his night light.

My lover then changed into his dashing Robin Hood costume and proceeded to rob the rich—meaning the candy bowls at the nurses’ station. He took his loot up to the childrens' wing and with the help of his trusted friend, Little John (damn tights, again!) shared his bounty with the little ones. 

I’ve never seen this side of my lover. Jesse walked into that place and sad frowns instantly transformed into happy smiles. One of the nurses whispered in my ear the reason for the kids’ reaction. It seems Jesse is a frequent visitor to the children’s wing--almost every day, Sarah said.

Somehow my lover finds time in his busy schedule to check in on each of the little ones. And he promised to take them trick or treating tonight. With the help of the nurses and aides, we rounded up our ten tiny tots and brought them to the doctor’s lounge. Jesse had arranged for several of his colleagues to decorate the large room as a mini haunted house. 

Dad and Amanda were among the group passing out goodies to the children. Imagine my surprise to find them decked out as Shrek and the Princess Fiona. I’m pretty sure my mouth was hanging open cause Jesse had to close it with a laughing kiss. At least I’m not the only one suffering the indignity of crazy costumes! 

The children had a blast. And each one of them had to share their findings with Jesse. My lover was pulled from one place to the next, every girl and boy determined to have fun with their favorite doc.

Things started to wind down around ten and I found myself separated from Jesse during the process of returning the children to their rooms. Sarah discovered me wandering the halls and pointed me in the right direction. What I found melted this big ole heart of mine. 

Jesse was curled up in bed with little Miss Alyssa, a petite redheaded angel. The two were snuggled under the covers, munching on licorice sticks and my lover was regaling the small child with an outlandish tale from Sherwood Forest. From the look on Alyssa’s face, she was completely mesmerized.

I found myself sliding down to sit on the floor, listening to Jesse spin his web of magic. And it’s going to sound crazy but at that very moment I was imagining that Jesse and I weren’t in a hospital but at home. And little Miss Alyssa wasn’t a cancer patient but instead, our healthy daughter.

Jesse and I have never discussed children. I realize it would probably be a monumental task to adopt, us being a gay couple. But watching him with Alyssa just did something to my heart and I think I’d like for us to at least consider the possibility. 

I must have fallen asleep, for the next thing I remember was Jesse’s sweet mouth teasing me awake. His loving smile made me feel warm all over and I hauled him down into my arms for a major hug session. I don’t know how long we sat there, on the floor, watching Alyssa sleep but it was my dad who finally found us and shooed us home.

It’s midnight and I’m lying here in the dark, Jesse sprawled across me---my human blanket of love. I kiss his tangled curls and thank God for sending me this naughty angel. 

Maybe holidays aren’t so bad, after all. Just lose those damn tights!

 

~Finis~

 


End file.
